Pretending
by dajwoh
Summary: It isn't hard to pretend when it's actually the truth.


"So you are telling me that we have to go undercover as a married couple to a gay club in an attempt to draw out the unsub?"

"Yes that is what I'm saying"

"Me and Emily?"

"Yes"

"As not only a couple but a married couple?"

"Yes"

"To a gay club?"

"Yes"

"Tonight?"

"Yes JJ, I don't know how I could possibly be any clearer about this" Hotch tells me with a defeated sigh.

I look at him with a startled look before I compose myself. "I understand I will go tell Emily about the plan for tonight" I give him a firm nod before I leave his office to make my way to my office texting Emily as I go and I look over in her direction as she takes up her phone and frowns before meeting my eyes briefly across the bullpen before I hurry into the safety of my office.

I haven't been in there for more than a few minutes when there's light knock on my door and Emily peeks her head in.

"What's wrong?" She asks me with a frown as she comes towards me and places her hand on my arm in an attempt to calm me down.

"Hotch is sending us undercover tonight."

"Okay, what's so bad about that?" She asks me with a confused look on her face.

"As a married couple, at a gay cub" I tell her before looking at her to gauge her reaction.

"Oh" Is all she says with her face showing a slight panicked look.

"Yeah" I say before I swallow nervously.

"Well we're both professionals, I'm sure we can deal with this" She asks me with a determined look. Before it turns to uncertainly "Right?"

"Yes, we're gonna have to"

/

After a mere two hours at the club that night they had their suspect in custody letting them head home for the night leaving the paperwork for the following day.

JJ steps into her house dropping her workbag onto the floor without much care. She takes off her jacket before the wedding band catches her eye. A smile ghosts over her lips before she takes it off and puts it in her jacket pocket before making her way upstairs. She keeps rubbing her finger where the ring was a mere minute ago. She makes her way over to her dresser and starts to look for something she doesn't seem to find, making her frown. A fair of slender pale arms snake around her waist startles her out of her thoughts.

"Honey you scared me! You're lucky I'm not armed!" The comment earns me a chuckle, sounding close to my ear before soft lips place a long kiss on my cheek. When the lips leave my skin I let out a content sigh before turning in the arms that are holding me.

The sight before me never fails to make my heart flutter. With her dark eyes and long dark hair tied in a ponytail with a smile on her face. My arms go around her neck and I bring her down towards me and claim her lips in a deep kiss that makes her moan softly from the intensity.

Hands start roaming but before clothes start coming off I reluctantly break our lip lock.

"Emily have you seen..?" I trail of as she pulls a ring off her ring finger.

"There it is, I was starting to worry when I couldn't find it"

I give her my left hand and she slides down the ring on my ring finger. I twirl it around a few times so I can get it just right. "That's better. The other one was okay but I do like my real wedding band so much better" I tell her as she places a kiss over the ring. "Why is that?" Emily asks me with a grin.

"Because you picked it out for me" I tell her with a sweet smile.

"I know what you mean, I changed as soon as I got in" Emily tells me with a nod.

"So you think they still don't have any idea?" I tell her as I lean forward to kiss her neck.

She shakes her head "For profilers they are pretty clueless..." she trails off as she cranes her neck for me to be able to kiss her neck fully.

"I think we should get some kind of reward for keeping this a secret for so long. Dating for a year and married for another two." I tell her making her chuckle

"Yeah like profilers of the year? Or better yet decade?" Her goofiness never fails to make me smile.

"You will always be my favorite profiler" I say and Emily snorts "I'm your wife I kind of have to be your favorite"

"Details" I tell her with a laugh.

"Maybe we should just tell them Jen, maybe talk to Hotch first? We have been together for so long that it will be enough to prove that we can keep our private life at home. I hate not being able to wear my ring at work and seeing stupid guys trying to get your attention, make me want to punch them in the throat. "

"Yeah like last week when we went out and that redheaded woman wouldn't take a hint even with you wearing your wedding band. I wanted to punch _her_ in the throat." I tell her with a cringe when I think back to that night.

"Well it would be handy to have Morgan with us to scare of the guys and fail miserably at flirting with the ladies" Emily tells me with a chuckle.

"You think he'll be mad? I mean I know Pen probably will be. Makes me feel kind of shitty" I tell her with a sad look on my face. Emily must have noticed because a second later her comforting arms are around me.

"They might be at first but when we tell them why we kept it a secret I'm sure they will understand. And I know they will be happy for us. They know better than anyone how hard is to have a working relationship much less a marriage with what we do for a living." She tells me as she kisses my temple.

"And you never know, maybe all of them know but are just waiting for us to come out and tell them? Letting us believe we are master profilers when they are just playing along waiting for us to crack" She tells me with a frown and I can't help but laugh at just how adorable my wife really is.

"Yes that must be it honey" I smirk at her bottom lip coming out into a pout. "Put away that pout my gorgeous. Let me kiss it and make it better" I tell her as my voice drops a bit lower making it sound more sultry than I planned. Something tells me our previous conversation is pretty much gone from her mind since I can't for the life of me remember what we were just talking about as I pull her towards me and claim her lips in a soul searching kiss as she moments later starts to unbutton my shirt pulling it off my shoulders quickly followed by her getting my slacks opened and slides them down my hips until they fall to pool on the floor.

We break apart for much needed air as I look her over and realize she's in a tank top and underwear since she got home a little bit earlier then me and the house is usually quite warm.

With my shirt and pants gone I'm in the same attire as Emily. We kiss in a frenzy before she starts to lead me backwards until my back hits the dresser causing me to groan softly. She palms my breasts as her lips wander from mine down to my neck and I'm helpless to keep my eyes opened. Before too long I want her lips back on mine so I grasp her ponytail to tug her back to where I need her. In my state of growing arousal I almost miss the way she raises one eyebrow at my action. "You want to play it like that, huh baby?" She asks me with a smirk and I just shrug my left shoulder playfully before she kisses me hard and wraps her hands at the bend of my knees to lift me upwards and I'm soon perched on the dresser behind me.

Emily shifts forward to stand between my spread legs. I try in vain to stifle the groan at the feeling of having her toned body so close and tight against me. I have to admit that on the occasions where Emily takes on the more dominant part never fails to turn me on. It is one thing when it happens in the privacy of our own home but when she is all 'agent I take no shit' at work even though my actions is always professional I can't say that my thoughts are.

My hands are placed on her hips as I move my hands up to peel off her top but she steps away for a moment and yanks it off with impressive speed. By this point I'm just about panting with the need for my wife to touch me. She kisses me again as her tongue sneaks out to play with mine and I grasp the back of her head as her hands run down my sides and pull my top over my head as we briefly break apart. I open my eyes when I don't feel her lips back on mine and I look into her eyes so full with lust as she bites on her lip briefly as her hands palm my heaving breasts.

"Baby" I plead in a whispered voice as she smiles warmly at me before her hands dip into my underwear to slide them off of my hips. I lift my butt up to help her in the process before I'm left completely bare in front of her. The way she looks at me makes me feel like I'm the most beautiful woman on the planet. After being intimate more times than I can count since we met, she never fails in taking my breath away at how she reacts seeing me naked in front of her, like it would be for the very first time.

With me naked she steps back between my legs, once again kissing me deeply with one hand palming one of my breasts and the other hand at the small of my back keeping us close together. I take advantage of Emily having her hair up and hold on to her ponytail as my free hand sneaks under the waist of her underwear to squeeze her perfect ass. Her right hand moves from my breast down towards where I need her the most and I feel my breath falter as my eyes fall shut when her slim fingers finds my overheating core, rolling circles over my clit. She kisses my neck once again. "You're so wet baby. Do I make you that wet?" She asks with a teasing edge to the tone of her voice. "Only you" I whimper in reply.

She keeps rubbing fast circles till I start to feel that familiar feeling in my stomach and then she abruptly stops, making me groan in protest. I don't have time to protest before she hooks my legs over her hips and lifts me slightly to pull me towards her to perch right on the edge of the dresser. Our lips keeps tangling in a wet mess as those lovely fingers of hers find their way between my thighs again. She wastes no time in slowly pushing two fingers inside me. A strangled whimper escapes from my throat and it's embarrassingly loud but it's soon forgotten as she bends down briefly to let her tongue tease one my nipples.

My hips unconsciously starts moving in pace with Emily's fingers. I feel her eyes on me and her unoccupied hand at the small of my back helping me to keep steady. She shifts impossible closer to get my legs high enough for her fingers to go in just that little deeper. A few more thrusts and I feel myself fall over the edge with a loud moan when her thumb finds my clit, my legs twitching around her hips. She doesn't let up her movement as I clutch desperately on her shoulders to ground myself as Emily pushes her fingers in and out as I once again start to feel that pull.

A mere seconds later I'm a whimpering mess as I come hard and Emily slows down her pace as I'm recovering from my mind blowing orgasm as she kisses me softly before her fingers slip out of my sensitive core and my legs falls down from her hips.

"Wow you're amazing baby" I tell her with a goofy grin as one hand goes to her hair again and my other hand finds her ass. "You always make me feel so good" I tell her and give her yet another grateful kiss. My hand on her ass pushes down on the waistband on her underwear till they pool on the floor, instantly forgotten. As spent and satisfied as I am at the moment I want to make my wife feel as good as she just made me feel. "I'm not going to last long" she pants out in my ear as she clutches to the dresser either side of my legs as my fingers find her dripping core. Me rubbing her clit makes her roll her hips in waves as she moans deep in her throat when I clutch the back of her head as she rests her forehead against mine. "You feel so good baby. I love how wet you get from watching me come."

She doesn't say anything but I know she heard me because of her moaning getting louder and her hips move so fast against me that I know she's right at the edge. I don't stop moving my fingers till she has come for a third time and her legs are too unsteady from the intensity of her last orgasm, to be able to keep upright for much longer. I wrap my arms around her waist, kissing her temple softly before she rests her head in the crook of my neck as she tries to get her breathing back under control. "I love you more than anything Emily". "I love you more Jen. I always have and I always will."

The end.

* * *

Let me know what you think :)


End file.
